


Booty-Call Implication

by gentlemanadventurer



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Climbing Class, F/F, M/M, Multi, Secret Santa, UDSS, Until Dawn Secret Santa, brotp: Sam/Josh, favorite character: Josh, otp: Josh/Chris, ud secret santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlemanadventurer/pseuds/gentlemanadventurer
Summary: It might be a crappy diner but their french fries are vegan, which is the only way Josh managed to convince Sam to get food with him here. He just didn't expect his attempts to tease her to backfire.





	Booty-Call Implication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [memoriesofrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/gifts).



"No."

"Come on," Josh wheedled, scooting along the crappy vinyl bench until his shoulder pressed against Sam's. "There's someone. I know there's someone. I'm not stupid, Giddings." She glanced sideways at him and he flashed her his most knowing grin.

She scowled and stuck her tongue out at him. There were people who looked adorable when they stuck their tongues out. Sam, somehow, was not one of those people, though perhaps it was that exact fact that made it endearing. Her tongue was too… thick? Josh fought the urge to roll his eyes at his own thought process, knowing full-well that Sam would misinterpret the eye-roll to be directed at her and not at his own particular brand of oddness.

"Come onnnnnnn—oof." His near-whine was cut short by Sam's elbow jabbing into his ribs. He narrowed his eyes at her. "That was uncalled for."

"You'll be fine, you big baby. It's what you get for being a dick."

"I am not a dick." She shot him a look and he amended his statement quickly. "I am _rarely_ a dick."

If it had been a movie, this is where the sound editor would have layered in a sitcom-style cricket sound effect.

"Fine," Josh said, sighing. "I am often a dick and was definitely being a dick just then. It's just… I know there's someone. A pretty young thing like you, in the prime of youth?" He rubbed his thumbs along the rim of his coffee mug, warming to his topic and leaning heavily into language drawn from his mother's costume dramas. "A fetching young lady, with so many skills… you could have your pick of admirers! And surely you push pick a suitor soon, for—"

"I will elbow you again, Josh. And stomp on your foot. And tell everyone about the time you drunk dialed me instead of—"

He cleared his throat, face flushing. "Okay, okay. Dude. No. I'll stop."

"Seriously. I will tell everyone." Sam tipped her head to the side and her annoyance faded into a slight smirk. "Maybe I should tell everyone anyway. Or at least one person. I should totally do it in front of you, too. Especially if you turn this red. It's pretty cute."

Josh tried for bluster. "Aw! You think I'm cute?" He batted his eyelashes at her. "Maybe we should hook up. We'd be a kickass power couple."

The way her face twisted broke his attempt at keeping a straight face and he burst out laughing. Sam shook her head and turned back to her fries. "Ew. No offense, Josh, but ew. You're like my brother."

"True," he nodded. "You're basically a Washington. Our token blonde sibling." Sam abruptly shoved a handful of fries into her mouth, not looking at him. Pink stained her cheeks and alarm bells sounded in his brain. That was interesting. He'd expected a quip back, not awkward embarrassment. _Hmm…_

He pulled out his phone and swiped through his messages. "Hey, what are you doing this afternoon? I was thinking we could see a movie or something. I know Hannah has been dying to see that new romantic whatever-the-fuck. _This Tall To Ride_ or whatever they called it."

Sam just shrugged and nodded, the blush beginning to calm. He bit back a smile and swiped again. Man, he had to get Sam to play poker some time. She was a terrible liar. "Oh actually. Beth wanted to see _Sky Underfoot._ I think it's playing at the Romy. I bet she'd love to meet up with us if that sounds good."

The sound of Sam choking on her fries was glorious vindication. "I knew it!" He crowed, pointing at her triumphantly. "I fucking _knew it_."

"Shut up, Josh," she mumbled, taking a gulp of her water, face beet-red.

"Oh dude. Dude. This is the best moment of my entire damn life. Have you told her? No, of course you haven't," he said, answering his own question as quickly as he said it. "You need to! Or I could tell her! No… wait. I'll scope it out. I mean, I know she's not dating anyone or anything. So I can be your spy. Like James Bond."

She stared at him in silence for a moment, cheeks still flaming. Finally she swallowed hard and pointed out: "James Bond is not a spy."

"That is entirely not the point, Giddings, and you know it. I can see if she'd be receptive? Or find out if she's interested in anyone. Maybe she's into you too. I bet she is. You're cool and she's, you know, a huge fucking dork, but she's also a Washington and, by virtue of association with me, also cool."

"Please don't. Seriously, Josh. Please don't tell her or nose around or something. Please."

He'd never heard her sound quite so shaky. Maybe he really had pushed too hard. He sighed. "Okay. I won't. Sorry. But come on. You have to tell her. Sooner rather than later. No time like the present. Seize the day. Carpe diem. Etcetera." He considered what he knew of his sister and grinned. "It's Beth. Just talk to her."

Sam was quiet again, then finally nodded: a sharp, jerking motion that Josh wasn't quite sure he could believe. "Fine. I'll talk to her. _If_ …"

"If?"

She pulled her phone from her bag. Her fingers flew across the screen quickly and she set the phone on the table between them. The icon for speaker phone was highlighted as it dialed her voicemail. His heart dropped into his suddenly roiling stomach. "No…"

Sam's smile was knowing and more than a little amused. "Yep!"

Josh's slurred voice was suddenly audible from the phone. " _Sssssup Cochise. Coch-migo. Christobel. Chris-my-man."_ He lunged for the phone, but Sam snatched it out of reach before he could get to it, pausing the recording.

"No time like the present, Josh. Seize the day. Carpe diem. Etcetera." Sam's eyebrows were raised teasingly, but her voice was kind. "At some point, you're going to have to tell him."

Josh folded his arms over his chest and slumped back in the booth. "Tell him what?" he demanded, surly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

With a scornful snort, Sam tapped the screen again. " _Why aren't you here? Imma drink all this myself and get alc'hol poisoning and then aren't you gonna feel like an asshole. But really man, I wanna… I'm bad at this. Ugh—"_ Another tap of her thumb and she looked at him pointedly.

"You forget," Sam said quietly. "I heard the whole message. And unless you were blackout drunk, I think you remember what you said."

He groaned loudly and pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. "I hate you, Giddings."

"No, you don't."

"No, I don't." With another indulgently frustrated grunt, he dropped his hands into his lap. "Fine."

Sam stuck out her hand and he shook it. "Leap off the cliff together then, huh?"

"It's a deal."


End file.
